Six Feet Down Under
Six Feet Down Under 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the one-hundred fiftieth case of the game. It is the thirty-fifth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in Oceania. Plot Previously, X had informed The Bureau that a SOMBRA recruit was in Sydney. Chief Ripley told Carmen and the player to look out for SOMBRA in the Australia Shines Gala in the Sydney Opera House. There, Veronica Salter told the cops that she and her boss, Rufus Murlock, had been shot, with the latter being dead. During the investigation, treasure hunter Brice LeBeau was arrested for trespassing on the victim's property to gain access to a shipwreck within it. Elliot found out that the ship sank thirty years prior. Later, X told him that the ship belonged to SOMBRA. With Australia seeking justice for Rufus's murder, the team arrested Veronica. During the arrest, Veronica revealed she was a SOMBRA recruit. She said that she was in Australia for months awaiting SOMBRA's orders. When the order to kill Rufus came, she shot Rufus six times with a pistol and then shot herself in the arm to avoid suspicion. Refusing to say anything else, Veronica was tried and sentenced by Judge Adaku to 35 years in prison. With the arrest, the team deduced that SOMBRA was genetically enhancing their recruits and sending them around the world as assassins. Post-trial, Carmen and the player interrogated Michelle Zuria, the lawyer they met in Singapore, because she had tried to blow up the SOMBRA ship earlier. Michelle refused to say anything helpful before bailing herself out. Taking her statement literally, the cops found a safe in the shipwreck that contained faded SOMBRA documents. Per Lars, Rufus had touched the document, meaning that he was a SOMBRA agent on the ship when it sank. Meanwhile, Marina and the player searched the opera house for something to help them before interrogating Veronica in prison. They found her rosary which Elliot used to find out that Veronica was actually a Slovakian orphan named Katherine Votjka. Veronica said that she was abused in the orphanage and SOMBRA made her strong, fearless, and powerful after she escaped; hence, she refused to break her allegiance to SOMBRA. The team reconvened and concluded Rufus's past was the essential lead. Knowing Rufus had done drag shows in the outback to hide from SOMBRA, Carmen and the player interrogated his companion, drag queen Chockas D.Lux. Chockas drove them to the spot where he had dug up Rufus's briefcase of fake passports when he left for Sydney. In the briefcase, they found a SOMBRA map detailing a mysterious island in the Indian Ocean, marked "The Next Level". The map also showed that the program had been going on for at least thirty years already. The Bureau traveled to the SOMBRA base to stop the organization from training assassins once and for all. Summary Victim *'Rufus Murlock '(shot six times and left to die in Sydney's botanical park) Murder Weapon *'''Gun Killer *'Veronica Salter' Suspects WECase35VSalter.png|Veronica Salter WECase35CLux.png|Chockas D.Lux WECase35WMundine.png|Warrin Mundine WECase35BLeBeau.png|Brice LeBeau WECase35MZuria.png|Michelle Zuria Killer's Profile *The killer eats veggiemite. *The killer drinks Shiraz. *The killer scuba dives. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a Desert Rose. Crime Scenes WECase35Opera House.png|Opera House WECase35BeachWalk.png|Beach Walk WECase35TheDrunkenBoomerang.png|The Drunken Boomerang WECase35GasPumps.png|Gas Pumps WECase35TheShipwreck.png|The Shipwreck WECase35Sandbank.png|Sandbank Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera House. (Clues: Dirty Bar Napkin, Trash Bag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Rufus Murlock; New Suspect: Veronica Salter) *Question Veronica Salter about the victim's shooting. (Prerequisite: Opera House investigated) *Examine Dirty Bar Napkin. (Result: Red Dust) *Examine Red Dust. (Result: Sandstone; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Drunken Boomerang) *Investigate The Drunken Boomerang. (Prerequisite: Red Dust identified under microscope; Clues: Guitar, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Show Flyer; New Suspect: Chockas D.Lux) *Ask Chockas D.Lux about her show poster. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored) *Examine Back of Guitar. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Warrin Mundine) *Ask Warrin Mundine about his anger towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Trash. (Result: Stained Mask) *Analyze Gala Mask. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Shiraz) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats veggiemite) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Brice LeBeau about trespassing on the victim's property. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate The Shipwreck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Pieces, Gold Dive Watch, Locked Case) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Data Recorder) *Analyze Data Recorder. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gas Pumps) *Investigate Gas Pumps. (Prerequisite: Data Recorder analyzed; Clues: Costume Trunk, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Ask Warrin about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Profile updated: Warrin eats veggiemite and drinks Shiraz) *Examine Costume Trunk. (Result: Drag Photo) *Examine Drag Photo. (Result: Rufus Murlock) *Question Chockas about the drag photo of the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim identified on Drag Photo; Profile: Chockas eats veggiemite and drinks Shiraz) *Examine Dive Watch. (Result: Michelle Zuria's Watch; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Interrogate Michelle Zuria about her dive watch. (Prerequisite: Dive Watch label unraveled; Profile updated: Michelle drinks Shiraz) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; Attribute: The killer scuba dives) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sandbank. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Yellow Bag, Pile of Planks, Cellphone) *Examine Yellow Bag. (Result: Brand; Profile updated: Brice scuba dives) *Question Brice about his bag of tools. (Prerequisite: Brand unraveled; Profile updated: Brice drinks Shiraz) *Examine Pile of Planks. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Explosives. (15:00:00; Profile updated: Michelle scuba dives) *Interrogate Michelle about her attempt to blow up the shipwreck. (Prerequisite: Explosives analyzed; Profile updated: Michelle eats veggiemite) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone; Profile updated: Veronica scuba dives) *Ask Veronica about her cellphone. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked; Profiles updated: Veronica eats veggiemite and drinks Shiraz, Chockas scuba dives) *Investigate Beach Walk. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Shell Casings, Gala Program) *Examine Shell Casings. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Gala Program. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Desert Rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (5/6). (No stars) The Next Level (5/6) *Investigate Opera House. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Clue: Beads) *Examine Beads. (Result: Rosary) *Analyze Rosary. (09:00:00) *Ask Veronica about her past. (Prerequisite: Rosary analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Make Michelle tell us what she knows about the shipwreck. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate The Shipwreck. (Michelle interrogated; Clue: Rusted Safe) *Examine Rusted Safe. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (06:00:00) *Question Chockas about Rufus' past. (All tasks above must be completed; Reward: Boomerang Necklace) *Investigate The Drunken Boomerang. (Chockas interrogated; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Old Map) *Examine Old Map. (Result: SOMBRA Markings) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is a combination of "six feet under", meaning "dead and buried", and "the land down under", a common name for Australia, the case's location. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *A couple of film references are mentioned in the second chapter of this case: **''Muriel's Wedding'', an Australian comedy-drama film, by Carmen; **James Bond, main character of the English franchise of the same name, by Jonah. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Oceania